


Ruin The Friendship

by howoojosh (kaminari1007)



Series: My Heart Sings For You: SoonHoon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Confessional Sex, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Junhao, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, babies scared to lose each other, bestfriends soonhoon, graduation party, their school is rich so that explains the hotel being rented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminari1007/pseuds/howoojosh
Summary: "Your body's looking good tonightI'm thinking we should cross the lineLet's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendshipDo all the things on our mindsWhat's taking us all this timeLet's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: My Heart Sings For You: SoonHoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Ruin The Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Merry Christmas, well belated. But anyways, here is my post-christmas gift for all of you. Please do note that this is the first time I've wrote such thing, so I'm sorry if it's a bit meh. But anyways, thank you for still coming here to read my story. Also this is not proof-read or anything so please do excuse my grammars and errors.
> 
> Title and summary inspired by Demi Lovato's "Ruin the Friendship".
> 
> Also, additional note: High schools in Korea often graduate around 18-19 yrs old, and legal drinking age among Koreans is 19, that is why I didn't tag the underage drinking since it's safe to assume that they are 19 years old in this story. That's all. ^_^
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @[howoojosh](https://twitter.com/howoojosh)

It was quarter before 8pm when Jihoon had finally decided to leave his room after preparing for the party being held at the function hall of the hotel they were staying at.

To be honest, Jihoon wasn’t a fan of said parties, but the party tonight was an exception, it was the last one, before everyone graduates, and go on their separate lives. 

High school is one hell of a ride for him, he never expected he'd meet new people who share the same passion as him, who’d annoy the hell out of him yet still made his high school life fun and exciting. It was also during this time of his life that he had finally decided to acknowledge the feelings he had always been in denial.

He made his way downstairs, and the blaring music can already be heard from outside the door of the function hall, indicating that the party had already started. He entered the room and saw some of the students holding glasses of drinks, probably because the school personnel were being lenient about this, and some (most) of the students have reached their legal age before they graduate from high school. And like them, Jihoon made his way to where the makeshift bar were, taking a glass for himself, a rum with a mixture of cola.

“Jihoon.” He turned to where the voice came from, “I can’t believe you actually made it.” The taller guy teased him.

“It’s the last party, Jun. Might as well enjoy it.” Jihoon said raising his glass to his friend, “Anyway, have you seen where Soonyoung is?” Jihoon asked, looking around the room.

“Ah, I think he’s in the smoking area.” Jun said, pointing to the part where Jihoon can see a massive window.

“That guy’s going to die from lung cancer.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, “I’ll see you around.” Jihoon said, not even sparing Jun a glance, as he was already on his way to where his best friend was hanging out.

It wasn't hard to see the man he was looking for, in fact, he spotted him rather fast as he occupied a seat in the smoking area, left arm resting on the back rest of the sofa, while his other hand held his cigarette.

 _Kwon Soonyoung_ , Jihoon’s best friend since middle school, sat there looking as gorgeous as he had ever been.

Jihoon walked towards the wall, in front of where Soonyoung was sitting. He leaned back on the wall watching his best friend put his cigarette between his lips. 

It wasn’t a surprise to Jihoon to see his best friend looking as dashing as ever, he wore a black button-up shirt, three buttons were unbuttoned on top that slightly exposed his skin and collarbones, the sleeves folded half-way exposing his toned arms. He paired it with black tight jeans, defining his well toned thighs, and his neck was complemented by that sinful choker that was long enough to disappear underneath his shirt. His hair was brushed up, and his ear had that earring he had always worn.

His stares were soon left unnoticed when Soonyoung’s eyes flickered up meeting his eyes, a smirk lacing his lips as he noticed Soonyoung’s eyes checking out his outfit.

He himself wasn’t looking that bad, he also wore a black button up shirt, but he put on a black coat as well, since he wasn’t a fan of the cold night, he partnered it up with a black slacks. He decided to part his bangs to the side, and wore a three layered choker (blame Minghao, Jun’s boyfriend, for going with him to the mall and planting ideas on how he should look in a party that’s enough to ‘seduce’ anyone, more like someone).

Soonyoung put out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him before he stood from where he was seated, making his way to Jihoon, “Who would actually thought you'd come.” Soonyoung said as soon as he was in front of Jihoon.

“How come all of you are doubting me?” Jihoon complained, taking a sip from his drink.

“Because it’s you, Jihoon.” Soonyoung pinned Jihoon to the wall, his left arm besides Jihoon's head, before he leaned down which made the latter crinkle his nose in disgust.

“Ugh, I told you I hate it when you smoke.” Jihoon scoffed as he waved a hand between him and Soonyoung to remove the smell, “Why are you smoking?”

“I was stressed.” Soonyoung said, nonchalantly.

“Stressed? We’re gonna be marching 2 days from now, what are you getting stressed about?” Jihoon stated with a raised brow.

“I was thinking you’d never come, you were quite late.”

“And I believe, I told you I’ll come. We’re staying here at the hotel, what do you expect me to do? Lock myself up in the room?”

Truth be told, that was what he wanted to do, but a little persuasion from his friends had made him decide to just go to the damn party with nothing much to lose.

“Fine, sorry.” The taller lad sighed, his breath tickling Jihoon, and at the same time annoying him.

“Better get rid of that smell.” Jihoon hissed, earning a chuckle from Soonyoung.

“Fine. Fine. More drinks?” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon's glass that was now empty, making the latter nod.

They both made their way back to the makeshift bar, getting themselves a few drinks. Jihoon was on his fifth glass when Soonyoung leaned down to his left ear to whisper, “Wanna dance?”

Jihoon turned to Soonyoung whose face was dangerously close to him, but he was feeling a bit intoxicated already so he didn’t care when normally he would’ve pushed his face away, “Sure.” He agreed.

They both downed their drinks before they made their way to the dance floor. At first, Jihoon was just swaying to the song, he felt a little lightheaded but he knew he could still manage to stand up. When the song started to change, the lights dimmed a little, and the party lights were turned on, the whole function hall was slowly turning into a nightclub.

 _‘They’re really going all-out, huh.’_ Jihoon thought as a few students started flooding in the dance floor.

The students danced to the music, jumping to the rhythm of the remixed songs, until the song was changed into a sexy beat. During this moment, Jihoon could already feel the alcohol taking over his whole body.

He felt hot, he fanned himself as he closed his eyes and his hand ran over the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning the first two buttons for him to breathe, while he continued swaying to the song. As he opened his eyes, he saw Soonyoung frozen on his spot as he was eyeing him, he saw something in his eyes but he couldn't decipher what it was, so he ignored it.

He didn’t know how it happened, but Soonyoung was now standing behind him, a hand on his waist as he followed Jihoon's movements. 

“You’re drunk, kitten.” Soonyoung whispered to his ears, and he felt as if something inside of him was burning.

Jihoon closed his eyes, throwing his head back to Soonyoung who held him closer, his right hand snaking their way to Soonyoung’s neck. They were intimately close; a sober Jihoon wouldn't let this happen, _or maybe he would_.

“Ji.” Jihoon noticed Soonyoung’s strained voice, “Don’t make me lose it.”

“Lose what?” Jihoon peeled himself from Soonyoung only to turn to him fully, arms wrapped around the taller’s neck.

“Fuck, Ji.” It came out as a low growl, and before Jihoon could even ask what’s wrong, he found himself being dragged away from the crowd.

.•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

Even though Jihoon was a bit tipsy, he was still able to process what was happening. Soonyoung had dragged him out of the function hall, and now they were standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to open.

As soon as the elevator chimed, Soonyoung once again dragged Jihoon inside, pressing (almost smashing) his floor number. 

“Soon—” Jihoon wasn’t able to finish when he felt Soonyoung’s lips crashing against his. He was pinned against the elevator wall, a hand cupping his neck, while the other holding him firm in the waist. Jihoon can feel Soonyoung’s hard-on against his, and he almost let out a moan because of the contact.

He wanted to resist the kiss, but who was he kidding? He had been waiting for this to happen, _for a long long time._

The elevator chimed once again, it was only then that they parted, Soonyoung half-dragging Jihoon along the hallways, as he fishes out of his pocket the key card of his room, cursing as he couldn’t insert it the first time.

When they both heard the lock go off, Soonyoung didn’t waste another moment, connecting their lips once again. This time, hungrier than the first kiss. He swiped his tongue against Jihoon’s lips, seeking for entrance which the latter granted.

They knew there was no turning back to whatever was going to happen inside that room, they knew what the consequences were, there was no going back to how it was before because they knew all too well that they will surely ruin something precious to both of them.

They knew it was _wrong_ , but why did it felt so _right_?

There was a battle for dominance, which Jihoon let the other win. Soonyoung’s lips left Jihoon’s, leaving wet trails down to his jaw to his neck. A moan escaped Jihoon’s lips when Soonyoung lick a certain part in his neck, making the latter smirk against his skin knowing he had found one of Jihoon’s sensitive spots.

“Ah...” Jihoon gasped as his back met the wall once again, a soft thud echoing in the still room, “S-soonie...” He managed to say as the other was busy licking, sucking, and nibbling his sensitive spot, knowing that it would leave a mark on Jihoon’s pale skin.

“You’re mine now...” Soonyoung purred against Jihoon’s left ear as soon as he was satisfied with the mark he left on Jihoon’s skin, before claiming his lips again, pulling Jihoon, and made their way to the bed.

Jihoon removed his coat, feeling the burning sensation spreading faster in his body as Soonyoung continued to devour his lips. The back of Jihoon’s knee hit the bed making him stumble and fall down, with Soonyoung on top of him.

Soonyoung prop himself up, taking the chance to look at the lad who was underneath him. He thought that he still looked as stunning as the day when he first saw him inside their classroom. 

Soonyoung felt a hand snaking their way to his neck, slowly threading through his hair. He tilted his head as he continued to look at Jihoon who’s eyes were dark and hazy.

“Why are you so beautiful?” Soonyoung whispered, before leaning down kissing the exposed skin on Jihoon’s neck, his other hand expertly unbuttoning the remaining buttons of Jihoon’s shirt.

Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s gentleness on the way he kissed his collarbones, down to his chest, and down to his stomach. He almost shivered as the cold air hit his skin, in contrast to how his entire body was already burning up with desire.

Jihoon returned the favor of unbuttoning Soonyoung’s shirt as the latter had finished peppering his exposed upper body with kisses, his hand caressing Soonyoung’s chest, seeing the complete contrast in color between his pale white hands to Soonyoung’s perfectly tanned skin, trailing further down to his waist, the latter felt his skin burning under the younger’s touch.

Soonyoung pushed himself up and smirked as he watch Jihoon’s expression as he removed his dress shirt, making the latter swallow hard as he eyed the well toned body in front of him, _fuck when did he became like this?_

He could clearly remember patting his tummy, and Soonyoung pouting because he had always teased him for it, but the truth, Jihoon found it cute.

But now…

“Have you forgotten how you always dragged me to the gym to work out?” Soonyoung said, leaning down with his gaze locked with the other, “Jihoon.” Soonyoung spoke softly, which Jihoon answered with a hum, “You know, there’s no turning back.”

Jihoon’s hands found their way up again to Soonyoung’s neck, pulling him down to him and claimed his lips as his answer to what the other had just told him. Soonyoung kissed him back, this time he felt the hesitation, the doubt, the fear of what might happen next.

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon breathed against Soonyoung’s lips, “We both want this.” He spoke in between the kisses.

“How drunk are you, Ji?” Soonyoung asked as Jihoon continued to kiss him lightly, “I need to know.”

“A bit drunk…” Jihoon answered truthfully, and he felt Soonyoung was about to pull away, but he pulled him down so he could whisper into his ears, “But not enough for you to say that you’re taking advantage of me. I still know what I’m doing, Soonyoung.” He whispered, licking Soonyoung’s earlobe before nibbling on it.

With that being said, Soonyoung’s lips met Jihoon's once again, before his lips goes down, down, down, carefully making their way to Jihoon’s clothed member.

“No turning back, Ji.” Soonyoung said, looking at Jihoon in the eyes as he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped Jihoon’s pants, and pulling them down, leaving him with his boxers on.

Jihoon’s breath hitched as he felt Soonyoung’s breath against his crotch, “You’re too excited, kitten.” 

“Fuck! Stop teasing, Kwon.” Jihoon said, throwing his head back as Soonyoung put a hand on his already hard dick.

“Haven’t heard you call me that for a long time, Lee.” Soonyoung muttered under his breath as the name had turned him on even more, knowing how cool and demanding Jihoon was when he used to call him like that.

Soonyoung palmed Jihoon’s member against his boxers, the friction against the fabric was sending Jihoon on edge, but it wasn't enough. 

“Kwon...” Jihoon grunted, already breathing hard, “I need you to touch me.” 

“Kitten, this is the only thing I’m doing, and you’re already breathing hard, what more if I hold it?” Jihoon can hear the smirk on Soonyoung’s voice, but he couldn’t care less.

“Just do it, Kwon!” 

“As you wish.” Soonyoung said, slipping his fingers underneath the garter of Jihoon’s boxers before he pulled them down, Jihoon completely naked underneath him.

Jihoon hissed as soon as the cold air hit his member, but before he could even complain, a warm hand wrapped itself around it making Jihoon gasp.

“You okay there, kitten?” Soonyoung asked, flicking his wrist, his hand moving up and down Jihoon’s dick.

“Fuck,” Jihoon breathed as he grasped the sheets tightly, “Kwon…”

Soonyoung made his way up, his hands still working their magic on Jihoon, claiming his lips swallowing his moans before his lips trailed down to Jihoon’s jaw, nipping and biting, going down to Jihoon’s neck, biting the dainty choker that’s compliments his smooth skin.

Jihoon craned his neck further for Soonyoung to have better access, licking his pulse point before he bit and suck, leaving a bruise on Jihoon’s pale skin.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon moaned as he writhed underneath him, “Fuck… Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung eyed Jihoon, his eyes closed in pleasure, his lips parted, strings of curses and moans coming out of them, and Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with pride, because he caused that; he’s making Jihoon weak and vulnerable, the little tsun-tsun that he calls his best friend.

“Jihoon…” He said lowly, because watching Jihoon was turning him on even more, he could feel his member straining his pants, and fuck, he needs to release it immediately.

Jihoon let out a whine when Soonyoung let’s go of his member, “What the fuck, Kwon!” He complained, “I was so close.”

Soonyoung smirked, jumping off the bed to start stripping off his pants making Jihoon shut up. Jihoon had to swallow hard as he eyed his best friend’s (or soon to be ex best friend) dick that was standing proud against his stomach. He himself wasn’t bad, being in a larger side, but his fucking best friend just had to be so perfect.

“Like what you see?” Soonyoung asked as he made his way back between Jihoon’s legs.

Jihoon continued staring at Soonyoung before his eyes went south, his mouth watering at the sight in front of him. Soonyoung watched as Jihoon visibly swallowed and licked his lips, the latter’s gaze snapping back up to meet his. He saw hunger in his dark orbs, and he couldn’t help the excitement he felt that coursed through his veins.

In just a split second, Soonyoung found himself lying on his back with Jihoon on top of him, he blinked in surprise as he stared at Jihoon who was now hovering above his member, hungry eyes locked with his, before he heard him whisper, “Can I?”

“Do whatever you want.” Soonyoung said as he watched the excitement flashed in Jihoon’s eyes before the latter took his member in his hands, and Soonyoung hissed with the contact.

“You okay?” Jihoon asked.

“Yeah…” Soonyoung breathed, “Just… continue.” He said and Jihoon followed, flicking his wrist and languidly stroking Soonyoung’s member. 

Jihoon continued working on Soonyoung’s member in his hands, rubbing his thumb along the slit that caused the man underneath him to groan in pleasure. Jihoon watched Soonyoung’s reaction; he enjoyed the way his body trembled and shook from his touch, the soft moans escaping Soonyoung’s lips when he thought the other would be loud in bed, but maybe he is, and he wanted to find out, so without any warning, he dipped his head low and wrapped his lips around Soonyoung’s cock, earning a loud curse from him.

“Fuck!” Soonyoung gripped the sheets tightly, refraining himself from tugging Jihoon’s hair and fucking his face.

Jihoon eyed Soonyoung whose breathing became heavy, eyes closed tightly, hands holding the sheets in a death grip; with just one look, he immediately knew that Soonyoung was holding himself back. 

He continued watching Soonyoung as he bobbed his head up and down, tongue playing with Soonyoung’s sensitive member and a hand kneading his balls. Soonyoung’s grip on the sheets tightened even more with groans slipping now and then from his lips.

Jihoon then let go of Soonyoung’s cock, and he could see him release the breath he had been holding, “Are you okay?” Jihoon asked as Soonyoung breathed heavily.

“Warn me next time…” Soonyoung breathed, chest heaving up and down.

“Don’t you like it?” Jihoon asked, a bit embarrassed to have assumed that Soonyoung would want it.

“It’s not that… I like it, love it even.” Soonyoung said, trying to sit up and hold Jihoon’s hand, “But… It’s just that I don’t want to hurt you. God, I wanted to fuck your face as soon as you wrapped that lips of yours in my dick, but I can’t do that, it’ll hurt you. This is your first, right?”

Jihoon could feel himself blush, because yes, _this was his first_. 

What would you expect from a person who always lock himself up when he had nothing better to do outdoors, doesn’t even like meeting people, let alone being in a relationship.

Compared to him, Soonyoung had been in a few relationships himself, and he wouldn’t be surprised that he had experience in this kind of things. Soonyoung had told him they were all just flings, nothing too serious, but that still didn’t stop the pain blossoming in his heart every time Soonyoung would come to him smelling in a different perfume.

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung had called him out of his reverie, left hand cupping his cheek, “We can stop if you don’t want to continue.”

“No!” Soonyoung’s eyes widened in surprise at how loud Jihoon answered, making the latter avert his gaze, “No. I… I want this, please…” He said, his head hanging low, as he played with Soonyoung’s hand on his lap.

Soonyoung was surprised to see how Jihoon had wanted this, watching him shift in his place uncomfortably. But with his silence, Jihoon had assumed that Soonyoung must’ve lost his interest and let go of his hand, “I-I’m sorry. You must not want to continue. I-uhm, I shou—”

Jihoon yelped when he was pulled and pushed back to the bed, his eyes widened as Soonyoung hovered on top of him.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this too.” Soonyoung said, head leaning against Jihoon’s forehead, “Fuck, I’m not going to waste it.”

Jihoon could hear his heartbeat thunder against his chest, it was too much, the intimacy is making his head spin, it’s making his heart hope, that maybe… maybe after this… _it’s going to be okay_.

Soonyoung leaned down once again claiming Jihoon’s lips, the latter wrapping his hands around the other’s next to pull him even closer. As soon as air became a necessity, they parted and Soonyoung continued his ministrations to Jihoon, caressing and peppering his body with kisses, making sure that no skin were left untouched.

Soonyoung pushed himself up and smiled at Jihoon before he jumped off the bed, running to his bag and rummaging through it, while Jihoon, just watch him with confusion. When Soonyoung came back, he was holding a bottle in his hand and was rushing back to Jihoon.

Jihoon stared at the bottle silently, before looking at Soonyoung, “You… brought some?” He questioned.

“C’mon, Hoonie, it’s a party.” Soonyoung said, settling himself between Jihoon, “You need to be ready just in case.” 

Jihoon felt a pang on his chest, he imagined Soonyoung doing it with someone else, not him.

Soonyoung then notice how Jihoon was trying to move away from him, so he pulled his ankle back, pinning the younger down who immediately averted his gaze to avoid Soonyoung’s eyes.

“What’s wrong this time?” Soonyoung asked, lips trailing down Jihoon’s neck, “Hmm?” His nose nudged Jihoon when he didn’t answer.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Jihoon’s voice suddenly become cold, making Soonyoung raise a brow.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Soonyoung said, “I don’t want you to think your first time is just pure fucking.” 

“Stop saying that, isn’t that what you were expecting?” Jihoon spat out.

“At first, I mean I wasn’t expecting you to be the one underneath me now,” Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s face to make him look at him, “One last chance, Hoonie. Do you still want to continue this?” 

Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s thumb lightly caressing his cheek, he looked at him with sincerity, like, one word from him and Soonyoung would stop everything. 

Jihoon sighed, holding Soonyoung’s hand that was cupping his cheek, before he lifted it up and pulled it towards his lips, he looked at Soonyoung’s eyes before he started sucking the latter’s fingers. He could immediately see the fire coming back in Soonyoung’s eyes, so he sucked his fingers more before releasing them and leading them to his entrance, “And one last time, Soonie. I want this.” 

Soonyoung then nodded, pecking on Jihoon’s lips one last time before pushing himself up and opening the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with good amount, “This is going to sting, but trust me, okay?” Soonyoung said as he lined up one of his fingers along Jihoon’s hole.

And Soonyoung wasn’t lying, as soon as Soonyoung inserted a finger, Jihoon inhaled a sharp breath, closing his eyes and gripping the sheets.

“Relax, baby.” He heard Soonyoung whispering, lips brushing against his left ear, “Relax, you’re doing good baby, just relax, I won’t hurt you.”

Soonyoung was distracting him, whispering sweet nothings against his ear, his thumb creating soothing circles to help him relax.

“That’s it baby, relax for me.” Soonyoung kissed his temple.

The distractions work because Jihoon didn’t notice that Soonyoung’s finger was already knuckle deep inside him, then Soonyoung slowly pulled out his finger before pushing it back in, “See, it’s okay baby. You’re doing good.” 

Jihoon held on Soonyoung arm, it felt weird, but at the same time, it felt good. Slowly, Soonyoung’s pace fasten, and one finger wasn’t enough for Jihoon, “More…” He moaned out and Soonyoung obeyed, pushing another finger carefully inside.

Soonyoung continued until he was three fingers in, and Jihoon was already panting heavily underneath him. “Please…” Jihoon spoke, “I need you.” 

“Shh, just a bit more baby. I can’t afford to hurt you.” Soonyoung whispered, kissing Jihoon’s neck before inserting another finger.

“Ahh…” Jihoon moaned, eyes closing with the pleasure he’s feeling. If this was what Soonyoung’s fingers make him feel, he couldn’t imagine what the real thing would be like.

“Such a good kitten.” Soonyoung whispered, “Taking it all so well.” He continued to praise him, making Jihoon moan, sending him closer to the edge.

“Soonie, please.” Jihoon gasped as Soonyoung hit a bundle of nerves inside him, “I need you, please.”

“Okay, baby.” Soonyoung kissed his lips once more, before pulling out his fingers and making Jihoon feel so empty.

“Uhmm…” Jihoon, though heavily panting and so aroused, looked at Soonyoung who was looking at him, “I forgot the condom.”

“That’s okay.” Jihoon answered, “It’s my first time, and you’re clean, right?” 

“Yeah, I always get checked.” Soonyoung confirmed, before lathering his cock with lube, a bit too much because he’s scared to hurt Jihoon.

“Then it’s all good.” Jihoon let out a lazy smile, before opening his arms.

Soonyoung immediately got the message and leaned down, Jihoon’s arms immediately wrapping around his neck and pulling him for a kiss. 

“I’ll put it in now.” Soonyoung whispered against Jihoon’s lips, to which the latter nodded.

Soonyoung pushed in slowly, holding himself back to push everything in immediately, “Fuck, you’re so tight, even with all those preparations.” He cursed, breathing heavily to calm the fuck down and not hurt Jihoon.

He felt Jihoon tighten his hold around him, he saw him closing his eyes and biting his lips, “Hey, baby, look at me.” Soonyoung caressed Jihoon’s face as the other tried to open his eyes, “Just a bit more, hmm.” He breathed, kissing the corner of Jihoon’s lips.

As soon as he bottomed out, he did his best to stop himself and move, letting Jihoon adjust and not hurt him further, “You okay, baby? Tell me if you’re okay.” Soonyoung said, peppering Jihoon with kisses as he waited for his go signal.

When Jihoon felt uncomfortable with Soonyoung staying still, he breathed a small “move” and Soonyoung didn’t need to be told twice, as he starts to move, slowly at first.

“You’re taking me so well, baby.” Soonyoung whispered, as his pace slowly quickens.

“Fuck… Soonyoung…” Jihoon moaned out, and in one particular move Jihoon screamed, “Shit!” 

That’s the only thing Soonyoung needed to adjust his angle and hit that certain spot inside Jihoon over and over again.

“Fuck! Soonyoung!” Jihoon eyes closed again from to much pleasure he was feeling.

“No, baby. Look at me.” Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s face once again, and the other had a hard time doing that, “Look at me baby, open your eyes.”

When Jihoon had successfully opened his eyes, he was met with Soonyoung’s intense stare, both filled with adoration and lust, enough to push Jihoon over the edge once more.

“Fuck, Soonie, I’m near.” Jihoon cursed, becoming a moaning mess underneath Soonyoung.

“Me too, baby. Fuck.” Soonyoung said, his hand about to wrap around Jihoon’s dick, only to be stopped by a hand.

“No…” Jihoon breathed, “Wanna… wanna cum untouched.” 

“Fuck, baby.” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand and intertwine them, “Okay…” Soonyoung breathed against Jihoon’s neck, “Okay, we’ll do that.” He breathed, leaving a kiss on his neck, “Cum for me, baby.”

A few more trust, and white ribbons painted Jihoon’s stomach and chest, “Soonyoung…” He moaned out. 

“Shit, I need to pull out.” Soonyoung said as he was reaching his climax.

But Jihoon stopped him, “No… inside me, Soonie.”

And that was enough to send Soonyoung over the edge, painting Jihoon’s walls white. “Jihoon…” He breathed out, hips jerking as he let out every last bit of his cum.

Both of them were panting heavily as Soonyoung carefully slip out of Jihoon and falling down beside him, trying to recover from their high. As Soonyoung finally settles down, he turned to see Jihoon with his eyes closed.

Soonyoung carefully stood up, not wanting to wake Jihoon up and made his way to the restroom to get a towel to clean the both of them. He went back and carefully wiped the mess on Jihoon’s stomach and dressing him up with his boxers, before he cleaned himself and slip into his boxers. He threw the towel on the table next to the bed and pulled out the sheets, before he pulled the comforter and slip inside it, gathering Jihoon in his arms and letting him sleep on his chest.

Jihoon, in fact, wasn’t asleep yet, letting Soonyoung hold him. He couldn’t afford to fall asleep because truth be told, he’s scared of what will happen tomorrow. He’s scared that this will mean nothing to Soonyoung, and that he will only hurt himself in the process, together with losing his best friend.

He felt Soonyoung’s hand threading on his hair, softly playing with it, relaxing Jihoon which made it hard for him to stay awake and let the moment last. He’s eyes were slowly shutting close when he heard Soonyoung sigh.

He was about to look at him when Soonyoung spoke, “I can’t believe we did that.”

Jihoon pouted, _I can’t believe it too. You must’ve hate it._ He thought to himself, and was about to sit up, when Soonyoung spoke again.

“What should I do for this moment to last?” He heard him sigh again, “I know you won’t be able to hear this, you and your love for sleep…” Soonyoung’s chest vibrates when he softly chuckled, “But God knows how much I want this, how much I want you in my arms every night, how much I want to be something more than just your friend, Ji.”

Jihoon can’t believe his ears, even to the point he thinks that everything is a dream, but the slight pain from behind him is telling him that this is indeed reality.

“I hope nothing will change,” Soonyoung continued, “I hope we’ll still be friends,” He felt Soonyoung’s arms tighten around him, “I can’t afford to lose you, Ji. I love you so much…” He felt Soonyoung burying his face against his hair, inhaling a shaky breath.

Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore and decided to sit up, before turning to look at Soonyoung whose eyes widened in shock.

“D-did you hear that?” He could see the panic rising in Soonyoung’s eyes as he sat up and held unto Jihoon’s arm, “Shit, you weren’t supposed to hear that. Fuck.”

Soonyoung then let go of his arm, burying his face into his palms, “I’m sorry.” Soonyoung whispered, “I tried to stop, but—”

He wasn’t able to stop himself when Jihoon pried his hand away from his face. When their eyes met, Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s teary eyes, and started to panic once again.

“Oh my God! I’m really sorry, Ji. Please don’t cry, shit. You can just ignore what I said.”

Jihoon suddenly burst into tears, “Why would I ignore it when it’s the best thing that I’ve heard?” 

Soonyoung froze on his spot, blinking a few times before he processed everything that Jihoon have said, “W-what?”

“Idiot.” Jihoon said, wiping his tears and leaning his head against Soonyoung’s shoulder, “I was so scared.” 

Soonyoung then wrapped his arms around Jihoon, pulling him closer, “I’m sorry.”

Jihoon shook his head, “I was scared I was going to lose you. I was afraid you’d see through me.” He then lifted his head and cupped Soonyoung’s face, “I was afraid you’d know that I’m hopelessly in love with you. I thought you’d find it weird that I let you fuck—”

“Make love, baby.” Soonyoung corrected, “It’s making love.” 

Jihoon smiled, “Yeah, I just let you make love with me and I thought you’d find that weird, since… you know… We’re just friends, and friends don’t do these kind of things.” He said shyly.

“I was scared too, you know.” Soonyoung said, pulling Jihoon even closer, “I was scared I was taking advantage of you.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “In case you forgot, I have a higher alcohol tolerance than you, I might be a bit tipsy, but I am far from drunk. Between the two of us, it might be me who took advantage of you.”

“And I’ll let you…” Jihoon blushed, “No questions asked. Because that is what I want, you are all I want. Don’t you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” Soonyoung then buried his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck.

“And I’ve been waiting for this too… I… was just scared.” Jihoon whispered, playing with Soonyoung’s hair, “That you’d find me weird and stay away from me.”

“I would never, I can’t stay away from you, Hoonie.”

“I know that now.” Jihoon smiled, pushing Soonyoung slightly to cup his cheeks and kiss him on his lips.

“I love you.” Soonyoung whispered against his lips.

“I love you too.” Jihoon whispered back, before he felt his back touching the bed with Soonyoung kissing him again.

The kiss was sweet and full of love, but when he felt Soonyoung’s hand trailing down, Jihoon knew… _the night wasn’t over yet._


End file.
